Two Different Worlds Collide
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: ***Completed***Very short chapter! Just read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- Charmed belongs to the WB network and Spelling television. I don't own any of the charmed characters so don't sue. This story is only for entertainment only and will not be used for profit in any way.

Rated- PG

Title- Two Different Worlds Collide

A/N- It's not an a/u but almost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two-day flight from Paris to California made Melinda exhausted. She had been on a trip to perform in a national piano finalist for children. Her mother found out she had a talent at the age of 5 when Melinda started playing the little piano by just listening to a melody. 

Melinda, 12-years-old, had been away from her family for one whole week. She's been very homesick and can't wait to see her parents again. 

Just one more hour, Melinda thought happily sitting back against her chair. The flight attendant her father hired to take care of her was sitting in the seat next to her reading a book. Something law and government. Melinda didn't care, she just wanted to be home.

By the time the plane landed, Melinda was very exhausted. Her flight attendant took her out the terminal bringing along her carry-on. 

"Look, there's your daddy," she said pointing ahead. Melinda smiled when she saw her father. He was talking on his headset like always. He was a pretty busy man now that he started his own business in architecture.

"I'll have to call you back," Leo said before hanging up. Leo looked at Melinda and smiled.

"Daddy!" Melinda shouted running into his arms and embracing him. "I missed you so much," Melinda told him sweetly. "I missed you too, princess," Leo said. 

Melinda pulled away and asked, "Where's mommy? She said she would be here." Leo looked at his daughter sympathetically, "She couldn't make it, sweetie. She wanted to be here. Really, she did. Won't you forgive her?" Melinda asked smiling, "Don't I always?" Leo smiled.

"Sir, were ready to departure," a man said standing at Leo's side holding all of Melinda's luggage.

"Okay. Are you ready to go home?," Leo asked. Melinda asked, "Ready? I'm more then ready! I'm ready to fly out of here." Leo looked at Melinda. "Just kidding, I didn't mean to fly literally," Melinda explained smiling nervously. Leo nodded and took his daughter's hand ushering her into the limo that was waiting for them.

In the limo:

"So, what kept mommy from coming to the airport?," Melinda questioned. Leo answered, "She had something very important to do." Melinda eyed her father carefully knowing something was up. "How did your performance go in Paris?," Leo asked changing the subject. 

It was a good thing that Melinda didn't stick to asking questions about her mother not being able to come to the airport.

Piper wasn't at all busy, they were planning a surprise for Melinda.

Leo was very concerned about this surprise because he wasn't sure how Melinda would feel about it. 

The limos pulled up to the mansion, made up of pretty colored burgundy bricks and tall gates. Melinda knew her daddy put his heart and soul into coming up with the perfect home for his family. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he practically built the home himself. 

The sky had grown dark outside and Melinda could see shadows lurking over the mansion now.

"Well, come on, Princess. Don't just stand there. You're finally home," Leo said. Melinda proceeded the steps with her father and into their home. 

Melinda thought it was weird that the living room lights would be turned off. It would always be on. Her hand searched for the light switch.

"Welcome home!!!," they shouted merrily.

A smile spread across Melinda's face as she focused her eyes on her family. 

"Welcome home, sweetie," Piper said kissing her daughter's cheek. "Thanks, mom," Melinda said smiling. "Me next! Me next!" her cousin, Miranda exclaimed. They embraced each other. 

Melinda said, "You don't know how good it is to be home." Phoebe said, "Were happy to have you home."

Footsteps came down the grand staircase and Melinda looked out to see who it was. A girl no older then her was staring into the living room and started up the stairs again. 

Piper waved the girl over and said, "Come here, Mel. I want you to meet someone." 

Melinda looked curiously at the girl and then at her family. Something was up and she had a feeling this was going to turn out very bad.

"This is Mel, short for Melanie. Mel meet your sister Melinda," Piper introduced them. 

Miranda shot a look at her cousin and knew she was going to freak about this. 

"What? What do you mean my sister?," Melinda questioned rudely before ever saying hello. Everyone looked at her with no simple explanation. "Pardon me. Correct me if I'm wrong. This girl Melanie is my sister?," Melinda asked again this time more politely. "You're absolutely right," Piper said.

Melinda smiled nervously, and for a minute you hear nothing but the dishwasher running. 

"Okay, hi. Welcome to the family," Melinda said awkwardly. She was in a very weird place and she didn't like it. "Excuse me, everybody. I'm very tired and I think I need a bath. I'm sorry," Melinda said starting up the grand staircase ordering a maid to come with her.

Leo got up to say something to Melinda, probably yell at her for not minding her manners, but Piper held him back and they watched as Melinda climbed the steps.

"I think that went really well. Better then what I expected," Miranda commented. Actually she was worried about how her cousin was taking the news.


	2. chapter 2

Be a responsible reader and review. Is that too much to ask???

Chapter 2

Sunlight danced across Melinda's face causing a warm glow upon her cheek. She smiled glad to be in her bed and at home. Well, that smile didn't last very long until she realized that she has to deal with Melanie or whatever her name is.

The grand piano sitting in her room beckoned her to run her fingers over them for awhile before walking downstairs. Melinda opened her bedroom door so that the maids could come in and make the bed. It was a chance to play her parents a beautiful musical piece too.

The keys on her finger tips were could to the touch and Melinda played a few notes just to get started. She started to play a little selection from Chopin. Her fingers glided on the keys smoothly creating the must compelling music you can ever listen to.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Piper and Leo was taken by the music created by Melinda. "Our little girl's back," Leo said. He couldn't be any happier to have her home.

Awaken by the sound of the piano playing, Melanie tiptoed over to Melinda's bedroom quietly and peeked in. There in the corner of the room was supposedly her sister, playing the piano. Melanie was impressed. 

Melinda had a feeling that someone was looking at her and she stopped in the middle of her piece to see if anyone was there. Her eyes wondered around for awhile until it landed on Melanie's own pair of blue eyes.

There they stared hard at each other for awhile without saying a word to each other.

"I think we got off the wrong foot," Melanie started only to get cut off by Melinda. "I think not. Could you close the door on your way out?," Melinda asked. Melanie hesitated but thought that she shouldn't say anything else. There was no way Melinda was ever going to accept her as a sister. 

Awhile later Melinda walked downstairs for breakfast. Well, it didn't surprise her that Melanie was in there already. She was talking to Leo and laughing. 

When Melinda entered the kitchen, it suddenly grew silent and the air grew cold. Everyone stopped talking. Melinda stopped dead in her tracks, not sure if she wants to be in the same room as Melanie ever again.

"Good morning, sweetie," Piper greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek. "morning," Melinda almost mumbled. "What would you like for breakfast?," Piper asked. Melinda answered, "That's okay. I'll make it myself." 

Piper watched as Melinda went to put pop tarts in the toaster, and poured some milk. 

"Mom? I'm going shopping with Laura today. Is that okay?," Melinda asked sitting down at the table next to her daddy. She leaned over to see what he was doing while waiting for an answer from Piper.

"Oh, Melinda. I know you asked a week in advance, but..." Melinda looked up and said, "But you don't want me to go. Why?" Piper answered, "Well, because I'd like you to stay home and hang out with your sister." Melinda corrected, "You mean Melanie." Piper nodded. 

Leo finally noticed the silence between everyone and looked up to see what was going on.

"Mom, I told Laura I would go with her. You said I could. I don't see why I have to cancel plans because of...," Melinda said not wanting to finish her sentence. "Well, call Laura and tell her you can't come because your spending the day with your sister. I'm sure she'll understand," Piper insisted. Melinda shouted grabbing the phone, "She's not my sister! She'll never be my sister! I had a sister!" 

Leo stood up and said, "I'll get her." Piper looked over at Melanie and pulled her into a hug. 

"Yeah, I don't see what's the big deal about her that makes me have to cancel plans," Melinda said into the telephone. She looks up to see her father standing there waiting for her to hang up. Melinda quickly said, "I have to go." She placed the phone down and sat back against the couch.

Leo stares at his daughter, totally taken by the way she reacted to this whole situation.

"Don't you think that was kind of harsh what you said in there? Now, I know this is hard for you to accept, but weather you like it or not. That girl is going to be your sister, your friend. Whatever you want to call her. She belongs in this family," Leo explained. Melinda said, "She does not. I don't see why you had to adopt someone anyways." 

Leo asked, "She was half dead when we found her, Melinda. Your not a kid anymore, I think you can understand that." Melinda grew silent and then asked, "What do you mean half dead?" Leo answered sitting down, "Her family left her on the streets to starve. Your mother was doing some errands and ran into her one day on the streets of course. Look, it's a story that your too young for." Melinda protested, "but you just said that I'm old enough to understand so go on. Tell me."

Melinda braced herself for a story about Melanie and how she became to be in their family.

"Well, as I was saying. Melanie never had the luxury you were born into. Melanie was born in poverty. Her family was out on the streets all the time. No job, no other relatives to take them in. Your mother was running a few errands as I said before..."

"But mom never runs errands," Melinda said cutting him off. Leo replied, "Yeah, but it was magical errands," Leo explained. Melinda nodded and urged him to go on.

"Okay, so your mother passes an ally and hears all this commotion going on. Now you know your mother. She's always curious about something. She goes and checks it out. I shouldn't be telling you this," Leo said. Melinda smiles and said, "no, no, go on." 

"As it turns out, Melanie was fighting over the food that she worked so hard to get," Leo explained as the look on Melinda's face changed. "Where was her family? Her mom?," Melinda asked. "They left her, Melinda. In the worst condition ever. So, the man that was trying to take the food from her took off. Your mom took her to a nearby hospital and that's when everything started to unfold within less then a week." 

Melinda bit her bottom lip and twirled her thumbs. "Look, dad. You know I don't mean the things I say. It's just so hard to get used to the idea that Melanie will be in our family. It just hurts me that you and mom never said anything about her to me." 

Leo looked at his daughter and explained, "We thought it would have been a welcome home present. We know that it was hard losing your sister at such a young age, but don't you think it was all meant to be that way?" 

Little Melinda grew tearful at the mention of her twin sister she once had, but lost at the age of 8. Her twin Melody, was fighting against a tumor in her brain. It was horrible. Melinda stilled remember the day she held her sister's hand as she took her last breathe. 

"I'll try to get to know her, but that doesn't mean she'll be my sister," Melinda said standing up and leaving the room.

Leo sighed and sat down on the couch as Piper came in sitting down next to him. 

"How did that go?," Piper asked. Leo replied, "As good as it could get. After all these years, she's still pretty upset about Melody." Piper said, "Oh, god. Melody. I miss her so much. Our little girl." Leo said, "I told her the story about Melanie. She's say that she'll try to get to know her, but then again she can never accept Melanie as a sister." 

Piper said, "I'm worried about Melinda. It was a pretty dramatic event she went through with Melody. She was only 8 when she saw her sister take her last breath. It was probably a piece of her that dead too. Honey? You'll think she'll be okay?"

Leo hugged his wife close and murmured uncertainly, "Yeah, she'll be fine. Everything will be fine."

TBC


	3. chapter 3

A/N- Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story, those who did anyways. A big thanks to CharmedDreamer for helping me out. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

The sunlight beat down on Melinda and Melanie as they challenged each other in a game of tennis. Leo and Piper were outside watching them play.

It wasn't much of a challenge if Melanie won't hit the ball when it comes to her. Melinda laughed every time Mel would dodge it when the ball came flying at her. This is getting boring, Melinda thought.

"Come on, Mel. Sweetie, it's just a ball," Leo said encouraging her. Melanie shouted back nicely as another ball came flying over the court, "I can't!" Melinda yelled, "Mom!"

Piper sat up in her chair and said, "Okay, why don't you girls go swimming or something? Your father and I will be here." Leo leaned over and said, "I rather be in our bedroom...." Piper elbowed him and he sat back in his chair. 

Melinda handed her racket to a butler standing outside the tennis court, and so did Mel.

"Stop following me," Melinda snapped at Mel who was trolling behind her. Mel smiled and kept following Melinda. "Would you stop that?," Melinda asked. "would you stop that?," Mel mocked playfully. Melinda turned around swiftly almost bumping into Mel. 

Melanie looked up and smiled at her sister, well, at least she could call Melinda a sister. She didn't act like one. 

Melinda smiled back at the funny looking grin on Mel's face. The ice melted between them and Melinda asked, "What would you like to do?" Mel answered, "Anything but sports." Melinda giggled and pulled Mel along to the pool in the backyard. 

They had fun while it lasted. 

Later that evening:

Melanie woke up from a nap. She heard Melinda shouting from downstairs and at a very disturbing tone too. What was going on, Melanie thought as she slowly crept downstairs.

"Why do I always have to listen to you?! Don't do this and don't do that! What good is magic when you can't use it?!!," Melinda shouted from the living room. 

Mel heard voices calming her down, most likely Piper and Leo. "No!," Melinda's voice rose again startling Melanie from atop of the stairs. Melanie made it into the living room carefully not to get noticed. 

"I hate both of you!," Melinda shouted at her parents and took off running out the backdoor. "Melinda! Get back here!," Leo bellowed. Melinda took one last look at her father and took off into the night. Melanie followed right behind trying to catch up with Melinda.

"AHH!!!," both girls screamed from outside. Then it was complete silence.

Piper and Leo were too late. Their girls were nowhere insight.

TBC 


	4. chapter 4

A/N- I'm sorry I took so long in posting the next chapter, but I've been so busy with school and everything. I can only type on the weekends now. Well, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. Thanks!

Chapter 4

The haze from Melinda's eyes wouldn't lift. She could barely make out the features of the room or tell if anyone is in it. She felt horrible, her head was hurting and she felt as if she was forced to sleep. Melinda fought to stay awake or at least open her eyes, but the drugs were too strong for her to stay awake.

"Come on, Melinda! Wake up!," Melanie's voice rang while trying to shake Melinda up. "Say something," Melanie pleaded. "I'm so sleepy," Melinda mumbled. 

Melanie reached in her side pocket and pulled out a pinch of white dust and sprinkled it on Melinda's face. Slowly, Melinda's eyes flickered open. 

Alarmed, Melinda took a look around as Mel looked at her. "Oh, my god! Where are we?!," Melinda asked. Mel shrugged and replied, "Were in a cage. What does it look like to you?" Melinda snapped, "Hey! It was just a question! Don't get an attitude with me." Melanie shouted, "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't took off after you!" Melinda smirked, "Why did you?"

Melanie sighed and looked away. "I asked you a question," Melinda said rudely. "You know what, Melinda?," Mel asked standing up. Melinda asked, "What?" "Your such a spoiled little brat!," Melanie answered raising her voice. "I don't want to be stuck here with you anyways!" Melinda retorted. 

The two girls stared at each other knowing they will have to work together in order to get out. Both were very scared if they were going to get home anyways.

"Well, I don't either, but we don't have a choice. We need to get out of here as soon as possible," Melanie said softly. "Any idea of where this place is exactly?," Melanie asked. Melinda took a look around for the first time and replied, "Yeah, the underworld." Melanie asked, "the what?!" Melinda replied, "Hell in other words." Melanie looked around concerned.

"How you wake me up anyways?," Melinda asked suddenly realizing that she was awaken in some weird way. "Lets just say your not the only special kid with powers down here alright?," Melanie answered. "Your a witch too?," Melinda asked. "Half and half. I'm also a fairy," Melanie replied. "So, sprout wings and fly us out," Melinda said. "I can't, dork. I tried. Your the angel. Do whatever it is you do," Melanie said. 

Melinda's body disappeared in blue orbs but when she tried to fly out, she couldn't. 

"what happened?," Melanie asked when Melinda appeared before her. "This thing won't let me out. It's probably blessed with a spell," Melinda replied. "So, how do we get out?," Melanie asked. Melinda answered, "We have powers. Lets put them to use. If we can't get out the easy way, then we have to get out the hard way." Melanie asked, "what way is that?"

Melinda hands went up and the lock on the cage door fell loose. "How you do that?," Melanie asked. "It's called powers," Melinda answered taking the lock off of the cage. "what are you doing? Are you out of your mind?!," Melanie asked. Melinda rolled her eyes and said, "Hey! You wanted to get out of here. I found a way. So, lets go." Melanie said, "We don't even know this place. We could get lost." Melinda said, "okay, would you rather have these sucker demons slit your throats or do you want to find a way out and get back home?" 

Melanie thought for awhile before answering. She quickly got up and replied, "Home sounds much better. Let's go." 

They opened the gate carefully and tiptoed outside. 

"Hey! Where do you think you kids are going?!," a man shouted walking in from the corner. Melanie's hand reached in her pocket slowly. He approached them slowly. "Hi, mister," Melinda said keeping her cool. Melanie blew a pink dust on him. He feel to the ground.

"Mere child's play," Melanie said to herself. Melinda asked, "How many different dust do you have?" Melanie replied, "Not much. Just the right ones to get out of trouble."

They walked for awhile and came down across a long hallway with two doors to choose from. Each wanted to go a different door. "No, this one!," Melinda shouted. "No! This one," Melanie argued pulling her to the other door. Footsteps approached the hall and Melanie pulled Melinda inside the door she wanted to go in and listened to the footsteps go by. 

Melinda let go of Mel's hand and turned around too fast to watch her step. She slipped and fell into a hallow hole that was blazing with fire. 

"AHH!!!," Melinda screamed gripping onto solid ground. Her fingers were slipping. 

"Melinda? Melinda?!," Melanie asked. "Turn around slowly," Melinda's voice came out of nowhere. Melanie listened and saw that she was an inch away from he blazing fire that Melinda was on the verge of falling. Melanie took a step back. 

"Help me, Mel. I'm falling," Melinda exclaimed her eyes full of fear. Melanie gripped Melinda's hand and held on. "Hold on! Come on, pull yourself up. I won't let go, I promise," Melanie insisted as Melinda gripped on Mel's hand and pulled herself up with Mel's help.

She could hear the fire crackling under and blazing it's orange-yellow glow. Suddenly her foot slipped against the slippery wall.

"No!," Mel yelled catching onto Melinda's hand just in time. Melinda was now hanging by Mel's hand. "Please, don't let me go!," Melinda exclaimed afraid. "I got you. Come on, help me pull you up," Melanie urged.

Melanie managed to pull Melinda up from the worst place possible. "Thank you so much," Melinda said hugging Mel. "No problem," Mel said as Melinda released her grip and felt so weird afterwards. They stood up carefully and Melinda commented, "I guess I shouldn't take uncle Cole's warning as a joke." Melanie said, "Let's just get out of here."

They made sure the coast is clear and then rushed out hiding in between corners to keep from demons passing by. Most were probably on the lookout for them now. 

"We'll never get out of here," Melinda stated feeling depressed. "Don't say that. We'll get out," Mel insisted. "How do you know?," Melinda snapped. Mel grew quiet. "I shouldn't have said I hated them. What was I thinking? Now, I'll never be able to see them again," Melinda stated sadly regretting that she ever said she hated her parents. She loved them so much. That's what she should have told them. 

Melanie said, "You shouldn't have said that, but you have to get back to them. They love you either way, Melinda. Your their little girl, you'll always be. No matter what you say to them, they will love you unconditionally." Melinda said, "Your right. We have to get out of here." Mel smiled. 

"This way, Melinda," a voice called after her so softly. Then it grew louder beckoning her to go.

"You hear that?," Melinda asked suddenly. "Hear what?," Mel asked eyeing her sister. "That voice. It sounds so familiar," Melinda answered. "You don't hear it?," Melinda asked. Mel answered, "Hear what?! I don't hear a thing." 

"This way, Melinda. Come on, follow me. I'll show you the way out," the voice came again this time louder and more vivid then ever. 

Melinda said, "There it is again. I'm going to follow it." Mel protested, "Are you crazy?! What if it's a trap?!" Melinda replied, "It's not." Mel asked, "how can you be so sure?" Melinda replied, "Because the voices that I keep hearing are my sister's voice."

"Your sister? You had a sister?," Mel asked surprised. "Yeah, I did. Now, can we just go?," Melinda asked walking off with Mel trailing quietly behind her.

They followed the voice carefully. It seemed like an eternity before it stopped in a room with a huge mirror. It was swirling. 

"Okay, what are we doing here?," Mel asked. "I don't know. The voice stopped. I'm guessing were suppose to stop here then," Melinda replied unsure. 

Suddenly a gust of wind blew from out of nowhere and Mel jumped back seeing a girl exactly like Melinda in the same room. 

"Hey...Melinda, I think you should take a look at this," Mel answered backing away.

Melinda turned around and gasps at the sight. "It was you!," Melinda exclaimed hugging her sister tightly. "Yeah, it took you awhile to find out," her twin, Melody, stated. "I've missed you so much," Melinda said. "I have too, but I can't stay long. I have to go back. Walk into that mirror and think about how much you want to be home again," Melody explained. "You belong there too," Melinda said. 

Footsteps was approaching quickly. "You have to go now! Tell mom and dad I love them," Melody said pushing Melinda to the mirror. "Not without you," Melinda protested. "keep me in your heart," Melody said hugging her sister once again. 

"Go now! Before it's too late!," Melody urged taking Mel's hand and Melinda's. She placed them into each others. 

"Take her home safely," Melody said to Mel. 

When the demons came into the room, Mel and Melinda were already on their way home through the mirror. Some turned their heads at Melody and tried to capture her, but she disappeared without a trace leaving them confused. 

TBC


	5. chapter 5

A/N- I'm sorry I took so long to post new chapter. I've been busy studying for finals and doing other school functions. I know this is a short chapter but I hope you guys like it anyways. Thanks to all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it! 

Chapter 5

Mel and Melinda landed on their foot in the living room hall. They looked around to see familiar surroundings, but silence filled the house down to the very bone. 

Soft cries came from the living room and Melinda stared in to see her mother crying. She hated to see her mother cry, it broke her heart. Why did she wanted to leave her mom in the first place anyways? Suddenly, she felt so guilty for wanting to leave a place she called home for as long as she could remember.

"Mommy?," Melinda called out. Piper turned around swiftly and saw her daughters standing there looking so worn out. 

"Melinda, Melanie, I never thought I would see you girls again," Piper stated tears still streaming down her face. 

Slowly, Melinda walked up and hugged her mom tightly mumbling how sorry she was to leave in the first place anyways. Mel joined them beckoned by Piper's hand.

Melinda stared at Mel for awhile and then hugged her. "Thank you, sis," Melinda said smiling. Mel couldn't be any happier to hear those words from Melinda. She waited for them for so long. It finally came, and Melinda really meant it. 

Finally, Mel can rest easy knowing that she's a member of the family.


End file.
